Until Forever is severed
by Lily Rahl
Summary: OneShot! Sequel to my story As I start living anew! Victoria and David can't seem to be able to stay away from each other and a sad letter sends Victoria right where she most wants to be! Enjoy!


**A/N: Hey everyone! This is a sequel to my last Revenge story, but it can also stand on its own. I have to thank my amazing and inspiring friends who reminded me of the 'Until Forever' detail which is definitely one of my absolute favorite. Thank you to everyone who's reading. Your comments and reviews make my day. Thanks and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Revenge or any of its unutterably amazing characters :( **

* * *

Victoria had been looking forward to that moment all week. She had resisted the urge to go to his house, or to just walk on the beach for fear he would think she was expecting him. An now this.

The click of her heels resonated in the deserted halls of Grayson Manor as the only reminder of inhabitants. Apparently everyone was out doing something. She was holding a card in her hands and pacing up and down trying to make up her mind. It was proving to be more arduous than she had ever imagined. She cast a glance at the card. It was an RSVP and the invitee declined with regret. She was angry and also sad that he would not make an appearance.  
She had spent hours at the mall trying to decide on a dress that was both elegant and accentuated her body in a way that wasn't slutty.  
She sighed. She couldn't resist another minute, so she decided to pay him a visit hoping he would be at home and not at work like Conrad always was.

* * *

It was nearly afternoon and the waves sent some angry messages to the solitary people staring at them. He was sitting on the swing by his porch holding a cup of coffee and constantly casting a glance at little Amanda who was asleep on the couch. She had spiked a fever and had been up all the previous night. He was glad she was finally feeling a little better.  
A distant sound caught his attention, mostly because of its unusualness. It was the sound of high heels and judging by the evenness of it, the woman mastered the art of walking on them pretty well.  
Victoria's image appeared around the corner and he couldn't help but stand. God, she looked mesmerizing. She was wearing an ivory dress decorated with lace over her flanks which made her skin visible. His blood ran cold. She walked slowly beside him and smiled murmuring something he was too stupefied to make out.  
'Victoria? What are you doing here?'  
Apparently that was not the answer she was expecting. It seemed like he wasn't happy to see her. Actually he was floating two feet above the pavement from happiness.  
'I am sorry to disturb you.' She said and her tone became icy again.  
He reprimanded himself and tried to fix it immediately.  
'You could never disturb me. I am glad you decided to come.' He said and showed her the swing trying to make her sit. She eyed it for a second as memories of the few moments they had spent together in there invaded her mind.  
She finally smiled and sat. He immediately joined her, relieved he hadn't screwed up everything.  
'I was just wondering why you cannot join us at the party tonight.' She said handing him the RSVP card.  
'Oh, that.' He smiled sticking his eyes off of her a little embarrassed. 'Amanda is a little sick and I would like to stay with her tonight.'  
'Oh, I see.' She murmured. She was sorry for the little girl, but that didn't prevent the hint of disappointment in her voice. She had been hoping that her appearance (and that dress she had to admit was not casually chosen) would be enough to change his mind.  
'I am sorry to hear that.' She added not wanting to sound too sad. 'I hope she gets better soon.'  
She said and got up. However he grabbed her fingers gently and waited for her hazel eyes to fall on his. They did as a crimson color painted her cheeks with a careful brush.  
'Stay a little longer. Please.' He said trying to express with his touch that he had missed seeing her very much.  
'I am afraid I have to leave...' She mumbled even thought the tenderness of his touch made her want to do right the opposite.  
'No, you don't.' He dared to say.  
Apparently, Victoria wasn't used to people defying her. Her surprised look was limpid on the matter. That kind of amused him.  
'I most certainly do.' She replied, but her stern voice certainly didn't match her playful eyes.  
Seeing his mutual feeling displayed in her eyes, he pulled her a little forcefully and she fell on his lap with a surprised sigh.  
'David!'  
The way she said his name this time was more intimate than ever despite the reprimanding tone. It was as if they had known each-other for years. It made him feel close to her.  
'Sorry, your majesty. You seemed tired on those shoes of yours.' He said and a grin spread on his face. She turned to him and just looked at him for a moment trying to recall all the thousand reason why she shouldn't be there. Ironically, none came.  
He caressed her face with his free hand because his other was still intertwined in hers. He moved his knees a little so she would be comfortable and just put a stand of hair behind her ear, unconsciously exposing her graceful neck. She grabbed his fingers gently and took them away from her face.  
She wasn't sure why the hell he was doing what he doing, and most importantly she wasn't sure why he wasn't stopping. What about her? Why wasn't she stopping? She had to of course, at some point. However the warmth of his hand, of his being in general only melted her icy composure leaving her bare in front of him. Without that cold armor around her, she was just the innocent little girl Conrad had picked up from the ocean of sadness she had been drowning on. It was as if David could perpetrate with just a touch into her soul, into her fears and see the image of herself she had spent years hiding and decorating with expensive make up and pricey jewels.  
He saw that his touch probably disturbed her so he limited himself with kissing her fingers and then just helping her lean her head on his shoulder. She kept looking at him with a puzzled expression, but he was afraid that if he said anything she would fly away from him, and at the moment all he wanted was to keep her close.  
'David, I...' She tried to say, but he just gave her forehead a kiss that sent shivers through her entire being and he just said.  
'Just stay with me for a while, Victoria please.'  
She looked at him from under her lashes and leaned her head on his shoulder like she had previously. He played with her fingers and keeping one foot down he made the swing move. She felt ridiculous. She was hiding out in her neighboring house, acting like a teenager and being on the verge of cheating on her husband. She didn't want to cheat on him. However she had never felt for Conrad what she had felt for David since the first moment her gaze settled on him. Conrad made her feel wanted and needed and yeah secure, but David... He made her feel herself, as if her beauty even though he appreciated it wasn't the only thing about her. It was as if what he valued most about her was neither her looks, nor her sharp mind, but her heart; a heart concealed with so many layers of self-protection that she had lost count over the years.  
'What are you thinking about?' He asked as he noticed the sun casting its last rays for the day. He didn't remember having felt so serene in years.  
'I was thinking about...you, about the way you make me feel.' She said and lifted her head up to look at him. Her look arrowed him though he was sorry she moved. He had been enjoying it.  
'And how is that?' He asked genuinely curious.  
He slipped one of his hands from hers and embraced it around her waist so she wouldn't fall.  
She wasn't sure whether to be glad or not about the gesture.  
'Well confused for one.' She said and tried to smile, but she was afraid of him, of what she felt for him.  
'I am sorry.' He said and lifted her chin toward him. 'I ...am not sure ...'  
He took his eyes off of her of a moment to think of a way to say what he wanted to without her thinking that he didn't feel the same.  
'I don't mean to confuse you. However...what I feel about you is totally new and also scary for me too.' He said.  
She looked at him from under her graceful long lashes and smiled.  
'And how is that?'  
He leaned dangerously close.  
'I feel like you were meant for me, like ...you and I are meant to be together.'  
'David, I ...can't.' She whispered but the force of her words collided with his lips. They were too close for her to pull away.  
He leaned in closer and would've kissed her, but she stopped him by saying.  
'David, please don't kiss me now.'  
He opened his eyes and saw hers were closed little tears brimmed under her lashes. He opted for her forehead instead and used his hands to wipe away her tears.  
'I am sorry, I didn't mean to ...put any pressure on you.' He said and leaned back on the swing giving her space to regain her composure.  
She raised her tearstained lids and eyed him thankfully. It was like he had read the hidden meaning behind her words. She cupped his face and held her icy hand there for a moment.  
However she did want to kiss him. But not before the sun set, not when the sky was looking down on them. It would be wrong. The rational part of her mind told her it was wrong anyway, but somehow if there were only stars studding the sky she could trust them with her secret. She could walk over that damn line that was preventing her from being with him.  
'Why don't we have a walk?' She asked.  
He smiled surprised and happy that she wasn't leaving just yet.  
'Okay.' He nodded and she got up and helped him up as well. They descended the stairs hand in a hand like teenagers as the sun kissed the sea goodbye and his under it, giving the two lovers the privacy they seemed to have been lacking.  
'You know you always surprise me right?' He asked out loud looking at her amazed.  
She giggled and said: 'I am sorry to have sounded ambiguous earlier.'  
'Well that's a way of putting it.' He said letting her win the argument. They reached the waves and decided to stop. The night hadn't settled in yet and there were only a few people around. None of them seemed to notice a couple having a walk. It was as normal as the noise of the waves.  
'David? Can I ask you something?' She asked and knew that everything would depend on his answer.  
'Is it wrong? What we're doing?' She asked and turned to face him trying to make out his fading features.  
He grabbed both her hands and thought it over for a minute. In the moralistic point of view it was wrong and yeah although it sounded a little hypocrite he would be against any man who stole someone's wife. However he could not prevent the way he felt about her, the way her presence made him care about nothing else but her, the way he knew there was shades about her that were dark and miserable and how he wanted to fix that.  
'It is Victoria. I would be lying if I told you otherwise. However no matter how wrong it is, no matter how many rules we're breaking and no matter how many times I have been ordering myself to stay away from you, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you.'  
He placed his hands on her neck. She just stared at him not knowing what to do.  
'I am sorry I am pulling you with me toward a very dark path, but I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't feel that you feel the same twin feelings. '  
He caressed her face as she closed her eyes losing herself in his touch. He leaned in and kissed her forehead again lingering and wanted to go down.  
'David.'  
He separated his lips from her skin and looked right into her eyes.  
'Kiss me.' She whispered and her look came afraid to his.

He smiled and cupped her face with both his hands, holding it as her eyelids quivered while she got lost into his endless azure eyes. That was a look he knew far too well.  
For a moment there, Victoria was a child in front of him. Her ice shields had fallen; they had partly been forged by the aura of selfishness she was surrounded with in the Hamptons, and partly by herself so her core would remain intact no matter the many fake smiles she had to present to the tedious eyes. Her soul was naked in front of him and he could see she wanted to be with him. And that thought had reclaimed the throne of her priorities usurping all the rebellions moral could dare to create.

As his lips fell on hers, it was firstly relief that he felt. Not because he now had her, but because he knew now that he could put his heart in her hands without fear that she would break it. The love she had been so discreet in concealing was evident in her eyes and in the way she kissed him back. And it was frightening how engulfing it felt when he realized all that love was directed to him.  
It had first seemed like they were some star-crossed lovers from a movie, whom the Gods had cast a curse upon; to love each-other in the distance and never be able to feel the simple joy of closeness.  
However as their lips collided with each-other, as he pulled her face closer, as she wrapped her hands around his neck, everything else faded away in a dull blur. They felt blessed and happy and alone and for a moment there, they felt eternal.  
Only then did Victoria realize what David had meant by saying that he felt like she belonged to him. Because she now felt his, like in this never-ending moment, the reason of her existence had suddenly become crystal clear. She had been made to love him. It was as limpid as a teardrop. Their love had been conceived from the moment one saw the other and had remained inherent up until this moment. She imagined two figures being molded from the same sparkle of light, the sparkle ignited on that New Year's party; destined to be separated and yet knowing their hearts were spoken for. And now it was as if she had found a thing that her unconsciousness had been seeking during the whole time they had spent apart in someone else's bed…  
Not even the physiological need for oxygen could tear them apart now, for they tempered their hunger with butterfly kisses here and there encapsulating the other's lip between one's own. That gave them space to put a smile between kisses, to breathe and to feel stupid and carefree like that was the first kiss a teenager gives.

* * *

The cloak of the night had already taken residence over the now quiet beach. Even the seagulls were nowhere to be heard as they sat side by side on his porch and either kissed or held each-other close for fear one might flee away.  
'God, I could do this forever!' He smiled and separated from her only to entwine his arms around her waist to get her closer, and interlock his fingers behind her back.  
She giggled and leaned her head on his chest and he ran his hand through her brownish curls which reflected a warm ruby color in the dim light.  
'Then let's do this.' She said and averted her gaze from the blacked ocean returning it to his eyes. 'Until forever catches up.'  
She got up and offered him her hand as a sly smile spread on her lips. For a moment there, he beheld her in his gaze as if questioning her certainty. She understood his wavering and, that familiar girlish scarlet color painted her cheeks. He clutched her hand and got up while she walked backwards as the click of her heels echoed over the reigning silence. Before she reached the door, he stopped her one final time and kissed her again. His eyes shimmered and he drew her face closer again clasping her skinny body between his powerful arms as they both made their way inside…


End file.
